we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Going to a Go Go Dancer
Going to a Go Go Dancer is a Story Quest in the Lightbearer DLC. Nick is tasked by Morrie to steal back the piano tuner from Dottie and Dodo's hotel suite. Objectives *Take the lift to the dancer's floor *Find the dancer and talk to her *Dance for the dancer *Get piano tuner from the dancer *Search dancer's room In-Game Description Some party favours will get Virgil out of my head. I'll sneak into the dancer's room and get the tuner for Morrie. Time to go go-go dancer a go-go! Oh all right all right, twist my rubber arm, I'll perform for her. Just one tune. Or I suppose two, if she really insists. Maybe I can find wherever she's stashed that tuner. It's got to be here somewhere. I'll start with her underwear drawer and work my way from there. Walkthrough After talking to Morrie, head out of the bar and back to the elevator. When at the lobby, walk upstairs to the elevator, a cutscene will play with Nick Lightbearer taking in party favours and the player has to go through a short hallucination segment. During the high, when the door zooms in, swiftly turn around and run down the hall to the right. After running past the bloodied corpse on the floor, the player has to interact with the door in order to progress, failing to do so will cause the elevator to catch up and bite the plater. After the player interacts with the door, they will be put in an upside down state with the controls being reversed. Looking to the right with the mouse will cause the player to turn left, and pressing the A''' key will cause the player to walk to the right instead of left, and vice versa. The '''W key still makes the player go forwards and the S key backwards. Simply turn around and walk all the way forward before reaching the wall, the turn to the left and get to the piano, turn to the right and manouver through the small corridor until reaching the black and white hallway. Here, the player will fall into the elevator doors and pass out. After waking up, unlock the door to the left and head inside, here Nick finds out that Dottie had a twin sister Dodo, and he will have to dance for her before she gives him the tuner. The player can either interact wil the pole or wait for about 15 seconds, whatever they decide to do results the same way, Dodo and four other fan girls will attack Nick. After the girls have been dealt with, head behind the stage and to the bathroom to the left, the tuner will be attached above the sink. Head out of the suite and take the stairs to the left. The quest ends there. Bugs For whatever reason, the third and fourth objective along with its in-game description gets removed after Dodo gets mind-blown. Trivia * A Go-go dancer are dancers who are employed to entertain crowds at nightclubs or other venues where music is played. Originating in the early 1960s at the Peppermint Lounge in New York City when women began to get up on tables and dance the twist. Category:Quests